End Like This
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Tim only wanted to find Batman. To prove that Bruce was alive. And now he's in a situation that he unintentionally trapped himself in with little to no chance of freedom.


**Sharing another Tim oneshot. I've been sitting on this one a little, more specifically the middle. It's worth noting that the middle is a bit of a reflection which is why it's worded the way that it its (without mentioning Tim's name). This pretty much takes place after Bruce's return in the Red Robin comics.**

* * *

The streets of Gotham echoed the sounds of running feet. Tim, clad in his Red Robin uniform with the cowl down, was trying to run from something. He was in a panicked sweat, looking for a way out. He tried to contact Batman, but something was jamming his communications.

In the shadows, several frames jumped from building to building, following Tim closely. They did not want to let him out of their sights. A knife flew at Tim, barely missing him. He was not as lucky when an arrow was shot at him. It pierced Tim's leg, causing him to hiss in pain. It slowed him down, but Tim drowned out the pain and kept on moving. Another arrow pierced his foot, causing him to fall over.

Tim refused to let that stop him. All he could think about was getting away. His arms slowly dragged him along the street. He didn't stop as a dagger was thrown into his left shoulder blade, resorting to using his unharmed arm and his legs to slide across the ground.

Tim didn't get far as a figure stepped in front of him and others surrounded him. With what little light there was, Tim could tell who it was and tried one last time to contact Batman. Unfortunately, his attempt was intercepted by static.

"Our master wished to see you." The figure in front of him remarked, before knocking him out.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He just wanted to prove that Bruce was alive. He knew he was, refused to believe otherwise. Even when his family tried to dissuade him, concerned that he couldn't accept the loss, didn't stop him. He would do anything to prove it and himself. No matter what.

In the end, he was right. Bruce was alive, trapped in a timely conundrum. With time and effort the nocturnal vigilante was able to make his way back. He was glad that his father figure was back and satisfied with the fact he didn't give up.

With that came apologies. Guilty sympathy reached out for the teen, regretting that he wasn't believed in.

Now he was in the clutches of an arrangement that was blindly accepted. An agreement that he didn't bother investigating further. That was his biggest mistake, and he started hating himself for it.

Though highly suspicious, he had a reason to ask the man for assistance. He was the only one to believe in the teen. Believe that the Dark Knight was still alive. He was the boy's only ally in this venture, even if they were enemies.

When given an offer, the boy accepted it, not considering the potential consequences. The man was the only one to truly believe in him and was willing to help. That was all that mattered.

Tim's hands were bound together behind him as a prior dip the Lazarus Pit took care of his injuries. He stood in silence, clad in a uniform that was not his own. A red silk shirt meet black pants and a gold emblem was stitched down the back of the shirt. He looked regal and it was completed with an aura of loss and depression. Acceptance was a term Tim refused to acknowledge. A dimming hope of Bruce coming to find him was buried within him, but it was slowly waning.

He was being attended to by several people, making sure he was presentable. Not that he cared. Tim heard the door open and a whisper being passed along. He didn't care to listen, not giving them his full attention.

"Our master is ready to see you now." A woman noted.

* * *

Tim entered the room, guided by several servants. They led him to their master, Ra's al Ghul, before being excused. Tim stood in front of the man in silence, looking at the ground. A hand hovered beneath Tim's jawline, gently guiding his sight upwards. Sky blue eyes met green ones, as Ra's studied him.

"You clean up well Timothy." Ra's complemented.

Tim remained silent, not wanting to accept the complement. Ra's could feel his disdain. His despair. It was so easy to read, but even easier to control.

"You should have known you could not escape this. After all, you did agree to this."

"I wish I never had." Tim coldly admitted.

"But without me, you might not have been as successful at finding the Detective. I was the only one who believed you."

"And that I begrudgingly appreciate, but I didn't want this."

"You gave up your choice the moment you agreed to take my help. Regardless of whether you thought about the consequences or not. You were so desperate to prove yourself that you were willing to ignore every little detail. That was ultimately your undoing." Ra's released Tim's face, swiping a bang to the side. "You're mine now Timothy and that's not about to change."

Ra's wrapped a pendant around Tim's neck. On it was the symbol of al Ghul.

"Now, I believe it is time to announce your arrival."

* * *

Ra's stood above his subordinates with Tim in front of him. The balcony provided a view of significant power as they all looked to Ra's. He waited for a moment, allowing them time to stand in attention and give him his undivided attention.

"This is Timothy," Ra's declared, "and in time, your new leader. You will honor him. Respect him. Not harm him. He is my successor and you will treat him as you would me, with dignity. If you don't, know that I will not tolerate insubordination and you will be punished accordingly."

The crowd applauded, not questioning Ra's' decree. Their cheers sealed his deal and Ra's couldn't be prouder. He had what he wanted. Ra's had finally won.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not in the clutches of the aftermath of a battle that he lost. What was meant to be a partnership to find the truth ended with a lifelong capture. A capture that Tim ignorantly accepted. A life now held in the hands of the Demon.

* * *

 **I wanted to try writing a fic that ended on a grim note. The idea was to have a fic where Tim was placed into a hopeless predicament as a sort of 'what if'.**


End file.
